Gundam SEED: Rise of the Pride
by M.DaCosta
Summary: Full summary inside. Basically about a new threat known as the Colonies and a new racegenetic type known as the Pride. Mostly OC with a lot of GS and GSD character support. Please Read and Review.
1. Authors Note

A/N: On the Fanfic Gundam SEED: Rise of the PRIDE

I will try to make this short but make no guaranty.

I am only doing this once because I am supper lazy and don't want to do it every chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own **ANY** of the Gundam seed or seed destiny stuff. Basically I only own Will and Kate. (YAH!!!)

Okay just a note please don't comment on spelling and grammar errors I am horrible at spelling and my computer does most of the work (YAH!!!) as for grammar I have bad grammar as well.

If a setting is changed I will tell you. The word will be italic and underlined. Also when I write Bloody Valentine War I will shorten it to _BVW_.

Well about the story, it is mostly OC (other charter, mostly Will, centric) because I can basically make anything up about him, were as if a chose Kira it might be hard to make up a new story line and the story would get boring fast. This doesn't mean old characters won't be retuning. Here is a brief list of people I am sure I want in my story

-Mu La Flaga

-Murrue Ramius

-Kira Yamato

-Athrun Zala

-Cagalli Yula Athha

-Lacus Clyne

And probably more but mostly cameo appearances (for example Shinn piloting the Destiny). The plot is basic at first, there is a new race walking around know as the PRIDE. The creators of this race are known as the Colonies. The Colonies want to be the most advance race in the universe and to do this they must destroy all unnecessary life forms which includes all Naturals and a large amount of Coordinators to. This is the story of the fight against the Colonies.

Well hope you enjoy the story. If you want to contact me my email is rutabagaonwheels at hotmail. Now go have a little R and R (read and review)


	2. Prologue

C.E. 30

Sometime after the creation of the coordinator, at a small and remote space lab a group of first generation coordinators intent on destroying all naturals and lesser life forms began a new experiment. The group called theme selves The Colonies of Advancement or just The Colonies. There goal was to be the most advanced (physically and mentally) group or race that ever formed. There experiment revolved around creating a third genetic type even more advanced than the coordinators. It was known simply as the PRIDE experiment.


	3. Phase 1

Phase 1

_C.E. 73- approximately one week after the end of the second Bloody Valentine War (VBW)._

_**SOLARFLARE **_

"Captain to bridge, captain to bridge", the voice cut through the darkness and silence of a large room. There was a grunt and then some shuffling and finally foot steps on the hard floor.

William Chant, captain of the Solarflare, slowly crossed the room to the small view screen COM link by his door. His blond hair was a mess and his normally laughing blue eyes were dull and tired. Will quickly punched in the code to the bridge and the view screen flickered and slowly came to life. Will stared into the smiling brown eyes almost covered by a shock of bright red hair of his second in command Hanno DaCosta.

"Good Morning captain" Hanno said in a cheerful voice smiling the whole time, "Or in your case I guess not a good morning". Hanno burst out laughing as if this was the funniest thing ever said.

"Hanno what do you need me for" Will replied in an exasperated tone letting Hanno know it was time to stop laughing.

"Right, sorry captain. We need you on the main bridge right away" Hanno's laughter and cheerful attitude had quickly changed like they always did he was now the calm controlled and helpful second will liked to rely on.

"Right away?" asked Will he still wanted to sleep.

"Yah sorry captain."

"Okay I'll be right there" Will sighed although he loved being captain he hated getting up early and or every single time he was needed small business or not. Will quickly pulled on some pants and his boots and ran out of the room nearly bumping into Kate Kental.

Kate was the only female on the _Solarflare, _but she didn't act like it. She was younger than him but not by much her being in her early twenties with short bright blond hair and deep emerald coloured eyes. When she saw him her face broke into a huge smile and she attempted to stifle a laugh.

"Yah, I know I look funny in the morning" said Will. "But apparently there is a captain" he used his hands to quote the word captain, "issue on the bridge. So there is no time for me to take to make myself pretty." By the time Will had finished Kate had erupted with laughter. "I know I can't look that bad", Will said, his face harder than before eyes narrowing in on Kate.

"Sorry" she managed to struggle out between laughs. Kate took a deep breath and stopped laughing but still had a huge grin across her face. "Sir, um… well captain you're not wearing a shirt". Will was a very respectable man the thought of him not wear a shirt made Kate laugh like crazy.

"What, I-I wouldn't… couldn't I-I" ill looked down and saw she was right. The look of total surprise sent Kate into another fit of laughter. Will cleared his throat, "Kate please go to the bridge and when you get there please tell Hanno that I'll be there soon. Oh and be careful I think he is in one of those joking moods of his." With that he turned and walked to re-enter his room.

"Yes sir and I will be careful. I don't get his jokes though" she replied.

"Me neither" Kate stated down the corridor laughing again. "It's not that funny" he shouted after her. Kate took no notice of his comment and continued walking away. Will entered his room and sighed. He was absolutely sure Kate would be the death of him.

Now that he was going to be late anyway Will decided to clean himself up. He walked into his bathroom and stared at him self in the mirror. Will smoothed down his blonde hair down. Then he looked down at his left arm and touched the tattoo that was permanently embedded in his skin. He touched the strange shape and shivered. Will then moved out of the bathroom and pulled a clean shirt over his muscular form. He than left the room and headed to the bridge of his ship.

"Well" Will asked when he entered the bridge, "what is soooo important that you had to wake me up?" The look on Hanno's face told him it wasn't that important.

"As you can see we are approaching the earth. I need orders to know if you want to descended now or latter and were to aim for a landing on the earth". Hanno rushed out in a fast but flat voice.

"Aim for about a mile out of Orb territory, try and find a suitable abandoned island and land there. Begin decent as soon as possible" with a sigh Will left the bridge to echoes of "Yes Sir" and he smiled, it was definitely good to be captain.

When Will got back to his room he began to ponder the reasons he was doing this of coarse it was mainly because of his past and Kate. He was too soft on that girl. The whole thing had started about five days ago…

**Flashback **

_C.E. 73- approximately two days after the end of the second BVW._

_Will looked at the faces gathered round his offices desk table. These were his most trusted people. He would trust his life to any one of these people._

_"As you know Jayson Neumann has returned. With him he has brought the great news that the second Bloody Valentine War is over, we won't have to get involved. Both Chairman __Durandal__ and Lord __Djibril__ are dead and hopefully the next Chairwoman of the PLANTs will be Lacus Clyne." When Will finished talking chatter erupted in the room._

_"Captain what about my brother; do you know if Martin is alive". Hanno DaCosta shouted out above the noise._

_"I don't know Hanno, there wasn't much info about individual lives but the Eternal was intact so assume your brother is fine" will smiled at Hanno and hoped he wasn't lying to him. "There was one interesting thing though; a person thought dead from the first Bloody Valentine is alive". People stare at him, who could it be, how could someone keep their life a secret for two years and what would make their captain mention it to them. "Mu La Flaga was reported alive; he had been taken by Logos and given a new identity and new memories after the first Bloody Valentine. On the last day of war he recovered his lost memories. Will watched his crew and could see they were trying very hard not to let their jaws drop. "That's all your dismissed" Will sat down and leaned over a new report, signifying he was done and wanted to be left alone. As they left the room ill heard the chatter begin to recede down the hall as the crew went back to their posts on the Solarflare._

_"Will…err… Captain I have something to tell you." Kate watched as Will looked up expressionless. Kate stared at him trying to collect her thoughts._

_"Well", Will's eyes were on her and she stared into them but didn't see the laughter that was usually there._

_"I have something to tell you and well…I…well its big." He nodded like he understood so she continued, "My name isn't Kate Kental. It's Kate La Flaga, I am Mu's sister." Kate waited for Will to do something. What Will did do surprised her._

_"I know," Will said absently almost in a board voice, "why do you think I mentioned him being alive. Well? The last question was rhetorical but Kate didn't understand how Will knew._

_"Wha… how do you know?" Kate managed to get out. _

_"Well when I first asked for your name you hesitated. I check out all my crew anyway before I higher them, you were no exception. I have to trust the people on this ship with my life and the lives of others to, so I can't have any murderers around. It was easy to find out who you were." Will smiled and seemed to suppress a laugh. "Anyway I guess you want to go to Orb, to be there when the Archangel gets back to earth." Kate shuffled around and tried not to look that excited or scared. She had not seen Mu in about six years possibly more. "Don't worry I will arrange every thing for you" and he smiled. _

**End Flashback **

C.E. 73 – same day as before.

The _Solarflare _landed exactly were Will had intended about one hour later. Under tree cover on an abandoned island.

Will met Hanno and Kate in the Hanger bay by the shuttle that would take him and Kate to Orb.

"Hanno do you have the fake ID's", asked Will. Kate looked at him with question in her eyes. "We are not citizens of Orb so it would be very difficult to get in with out them. Here" he shoved her Id that Hanno had given him into her hand "you'll be Kate Stryker and I will be William Stryker."

"What were married that's crazy I won't g…" Kate started to shout but was interrupted by a grunt from Will and laughter from Hanno. "What? We have the same last name."

"Hanno just thinks it's funny you would jump to that conclusion first. Were not married, read the stupid card were brother and sister. Hanno SHUT UP." Will yelled this and looked genuinely angry." Yes Sir!" Hanno look a bit unnerved "Sir please if you get a chance ask about Martin for me" Hanno's face had changed in seconds he now looked worried.

"Of course, now come on Kate or we'll miss the Archangel." With that they left both to face the past.

To Be Continued…


End file.
